


Gently

by TasiaChiba



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasiaChiba/pseuds/TasiaChiba





	Gently

Once, while I was walking, I saw a deer grazing.  
Carefully, I stepped up to it, hoping not to scare it off.  
It lifted its head and watched me with fearless, trusting eyes.  
I stretched out my hand, every so slowly, and cupping  
it against its muzzle, jerked sharply upwards and to the side,  
affirmatively snapping its neck. After its husk hit the ground,  
I knelt. Gently I caressed its head, laughing at its naivete.  
Did it really think it could trust me?  
  
Tokyo Babylon and all characters ©Clamp until eternity.  
Poem ©[Tasia Chiba](mailto:titillyana@cloveretals.com) 1999


End file.
